Like it's Our Last Night
by GirlyGeek
Summary: An intimate night between Apollo and Anders. This fic takes place near the end of Act 3...the night before a certain event. Rated M for M/M sexual content.


Okay, so...this is my FIRST ever attempt at M/M smut. I figured I would have to dip my toe in the water eventually considering my _Noir Age _fic, so...yeah. Enjoy. Or not. You don't have to like it, just please...be gentle...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Like it's Our Last Night**

* * *

_…Hawke mansion; night…_

"You're not something I deserve," Anders said softly.

He had been lying in the bath—his head resting against the edge of the tub with is eyes closed as he dozed lightly. The soft sound of rustling had prompted him to open his eyes half way, and upon turning his head, he saw Apollo quietly lining the pockets of his trousers and jerkin with dried meat before putting a few apples into his satchel as they hung on the back of a chair. He could not help but smile as he silently watched his beloved, and after a few moments, he had been unable to stop himself from voicing what he was thinking.

Apollo started a little before looking to his lover and hanging his head just a little. "I was trying so hard not to wake you," he said softly before blinking as he finished in his task. "And what do you mean you don't deserve me? Of course you deserve me. You deserve me because I _say_ you do," Apollo said firmly with a smile.

Anders' smile was sad around the edges. "All you do for me…everything you do for me when I ask…and _always_ without question…" He averted his eyes to the water. "You are _so _good to me, Apollo…whether it's helping me in an outlandish request like today when we gathered those ingredients…or simply by lining my pockets with food so I don't forget to eat…I could never have even dreamed of a lover so…perfect." A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he turned his gaze towards his beloved. "I truly _don't_ deserve you."

Apollo crossed over to the bathtub and knelt beside it so he could gaze into Anders' eyes after lovingly kissing away his tear. "Yes you _do,_" he said in a firm but gentle voice. "The Maker brought us together for a reason, my love. You were meant to be mine, and I was meant to be yours." He lightly rubbed his nose against Anders' before kissing him tenderly. "You are a gift bestowed upon me by the Maker, and I will _never_ squander you. I will _never _throw you away." He kissed him again. "You are _mine_…mine to love and mine to protect, and I will do so until my dying day."

Anders threw his arms around Apollo's neck and kissed him deeply before pulling him into the tub. He grinned and laughed when his beloved squawked in surprise before sputtering as he surfaced from the water. "Does your vow still hold true?" he asked playfully.

Growling playfully while narrowing his eyes, Apollo pointedly removed his silken, house tunic and tossed it aside before standing and pulling off his soaked, silken trousers. "Oh, it holds true…but I might have to punish you for that little stunt."

Anders sighed melodramatically. "Oh, Maker…_what_ do you plan on doing to me?" he touched the back of his hand to his forehead.

Grinning as he sank back into the large tub, Apollo rested his body flush against Anders' before leaning in to nibble his ear. "Driving you mad with pleasure until you _beg_ for release," he growled.

Anders shivered and smiled. "By all means, my love…_punish_ me…" His breath hitched in his throat, and his back arched when Apollo's hand gently wrapped around his length and began stroking it. Hardening in his lover's hand, he bit his bottom lip and whimpered as Apollo trailed light, nipping kisses down the side of his neck before tenderly sucking upon his pulse. "Maker…" Anders whispered breathlessly as he cradled his beloved's head while trustingly exposing more of his neck to him. His free hand slid down the smooth skin of Apollo's muscled back and rested upon his hip for a moment before sliding it down to brush his fingers along his hardened length…only to whine in protest when Apollo raised and shifted his hips to take himself out of Anders' reach.

"Nuh, uh…" Apollo reprimanded playfully while raising his head so he could grin impishly down at the blond mage. "You're being punished, remember?" He leaned in and slowly traced his tongue along the shell of Anders' ear as his hand gave the base of his lover's length a firm but gentle squeeze—growling softly into his ear when Anders' whimpered wantonly.

"I've learned my lesson," Anders whispered frantically while arching his back. He bit his bottom lip as Apollo's thumb brushed over the head of his length—slowly circling the very tip. "Please…_please_ my love…!"

Apollo kissed Anders heatedly and both his hands came up to cup his face as he shifted his body so it once again pressed flush against him. He shuddered as his throbbing length brushed against Anders'—the both of them pressed between their bodies. He knew he could not deny his lover his request. Apollo could _never _deny Anders _anything_. "Let's get out of the tub," he growled softly against Anders' lips once the kiss had broken. Pulling away from his beloved, Apollo stood and climbed out of the tub before reaching down and lifting Anders out after him—moaning in delight when the blond mage's lips crashed down upon his hungrily as his legs wrapped around his waist. Not even bothering to dry the two of them off, Apollo simply walked backwards towards the bed as his hands cupped and supported Anders' backside and fell backwards onto their bed once the backs of his knees hit the mattress.

The kiss never broke. Not even when Apollo shifted the both of them further up on the mattress did their lips part—their tongues warring against the other as they delved deeply into each other's mouths. His pleasured groan answered Anders' wanton moan as the smaller man began rocking his hips against him, and his hands squeezed and massaged his beloved's bottom as he spread his legs for him. Apollo shivered and sighed in delight when Anders broke the kiss in favor of nipping his way gently down his throat, and he gently gripped his beloved's damp hair while eagerly exposing more of his throat to him. He reached out with a hand and fumbled blindly on the bedside table for the vial of oil they kept there. Finding it, he grabbed it and held it at the ready for when Anders was ready for it.

He did not have long to wait.

But Anders surprised him by opening the vial and then taking Apollo's finger and dipping it into the oil while gazing into his eyes. "Tonight, I want _you_ to take _me_," he whispered huskily while climbing off of his lover and lying beside him.

Apollo blinked and sat up. "Really? Are you sure?"

Anders smiled. "I've been thinking about this all day," he whispered while spreading his legs and guiding Apollo's hand down to his opening. "I've been _aching_ for you all day…" He lightly bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes briefly before gazing deeply into his lover's eyes once more. "Beloved…I _want_ you to make love to me as though it was our last night together in this world."

Apollo tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. "Our last night together? Why would-?"

"Apollo, _please_," Anders entreated with an underlying desperation. "_Please_ do this for me…!"

Apollo hesitated.

"What is it?" This time, it was Anders' turn to look confused.

"I just…I prefer it when _you_ take the lead in the bedroom," Apollo answered while averting his eyes a little.

Anders blinked as every single night of pleasure and passion shared between the two of them played through his mind. _He_ always _had _been the one to take the lead. Anytime he would hint for Apollo to take on the dominant role, his beloved nearly always found a way to turn it back over to _him_. "Now that you mention it…_why_ is that?" he asked curiously. "Do you feel insecure in your abilities? Because I assure you, in the few times you've taken charge you've been wonderful."

"No, it's not that, it's…" Apollo sighed heavily and hung his head as his own length softened. "Balls…leave it to me to ruin this moment," he grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"You haven't ruined _anything_," Anders said firmly while sitting up and hugging Apollo's arm—his length softening. "Talk to me."

Apollo was silent for several moments. "It's just…you're always talking about your life in the Circle and how you had no control over even the smallest aspects of your life…and while I know you mentioned that you and Alona were amongst the lucky few that _weren't_ raped by the Templars, I just…I suppose my constantly deferring to _you_ in matters of the bedroom was my way of subconsciously letting you be in control…" His cheeks began turning pink. "…so you never felt like you were being forced into anything…" He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Maker, I must sound like a complete fool…" His eyes widened briefly in surprise when Anders suddenly straddled him and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Anders rested his forehead against Apollo's and lovingly cupped his face in his palms. "Just when I think that it's impossible for me to love you any _more_ than I already do, you prove me wrong in the most wonderful way," he murmured with a smile before kissing Apollo again. "My love…_you_ have done nothing but love and support me from the moment we met. _You_ could _never _make me feel forced into anything, my champion." He kissed him again. "You, my beautiful Apollo make me feel safer than I ever have in my _entire_ life." He slid his arms around his lover's neck. "I love you, and I trust you with my life, Apollo…why wouldn't I trust you with my body as well?"

Apollo closed his eyes and sighed softly while wrapping his arms around Anders and holding him close. "Maker…how I love you. You're _so _patient with me…I'm so sorry for being so foolish."

"You weren't being foolish, my champion," Anders murmured while stroking Apollo's damp hair. "You were being so _very_ sweet." He kissed him tenderly. "My big, strong champion with a sweet and gentle heart…" His eyes widened briefly in shock before closing as a moan of pleasure escaped him when Apollo's oiled finger began teasing his entrance open. "Maker…" he whispered as his length began hardening against his beloved's sculpted stomach.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Apollo whispered huskily as his own length grew hard once more and began sliding gently between Anders' cheeks.

"Yes," Anders whispered desperately as he rose up on his knees to better allow Apollo to get into position. Taking the oil, he poured a generous amount into his hand then reached behind himself to coat his lover's length while stroking it. "I want you inside of me," he whispered before kissing him, "I _need_ you inside of me." He kissed him again, hungrily this time and moaned deeply as he lowered himself onto Apollo's throbbing manhood and began taking him in inch by glorious inch. His hands tightly gripped his lover's strong shoulders as he adjusted to being so filled by him. "Maker…" His breath hitched as his head fell back.

Apollo groaned as his hands slid down Anders' smooth back to rest on his hips and grip them as he simply relished being so tightly encased within his lover. "Yes…" he moaned while leaning in so he could trace his tongue over his collarbone. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before fluttering closed as Anders began riding him, and his hands tightened their grip as his back arched. "Maker…_yes_…!" It did not take him long to find a rhythm with his beloved and thrust up into him with long, deep strokes.

Their lips found each other, and Anders clung to Apollo tightly—his length pressed between the two of them and coming under the delicious friction of the warm skin of their flat stomachs. The blond mage whimpered into the kiss and arched his back in delight.

The magic within the both of them manifested in pure energy that crackled within the room and caused small objects to levitate. The fire in the hearth as well as the candles within the room flared to life as small sparks of lightning emanated from Ander's fingertips—not enough to hurt Apollo, but enough to cause his back to arch hard as the nerves in his spine came under the delicious assault.

Neither of them would last much longer…

"Anders…!"

"A…pollo…!"

Anders threw his head back with a blissful cry and shuddered hard as he exploded—covering his and Apollo's stomachs with his seed as his lover emptied himself within him with a wordless roar of ecstasy. Clinging to each other, the two mages kissed each other languidly as they slowly came down from their euphoric high. Apollo's hands gently massaged where they had gripped Anders' hips, but when his beloved leaned backwards and urged Apollo to rest on top of him, the crimson-haired mage moved his hands up in favor of gently tangling them into Anders' hair.

Anders wrapped his arms and legs around Apollo to keep him close as he tenderly kissed his forehead and cheeks before claiming his lips again. "I love you," he whispered while cradling his beloved close. "I love you, Apollo."

Apollo nuzzled Anders' neck, and kissed his racing pulse before lightly nipping his scruffy jawline. "I love _you_, Anders," he whispered in reply. He waited a few moments before shifting to pull out and climb off of Anders, but found his movements stayed when his lover's arms and legs tightened around him.

"Don't," Anders pleaded softly while gazing up into Apollo's eyes. "Please don't move yet."

"I don't want to crush you," Apollo replied with a loving smile and a soft chuckle.

A franticness entered Anders' eyes. "Please, let's just…let's just stay like this a little while longer. _Please_?" There was an underlying desperation to his voice that did not go unnoticed by Apollo.

"Anders…you're starting to scare me," Apollo said softly—his smile fading. "Is everything alright? Did something happen today after I left the clinic? You're acting as though we're never going to see each other again after tonight."

Anders was silent for several moments. "These are uncertain times, my love…who knows _what_ tomorrow may bring?" he asked while moving his hands to Apollo's face and cupping it while gently caressing the cheeks with his thumbs.

"If this is about Meredith, you should know by now that I _won't_ let her hurt you," Apollo said fervently. "I would _never_ let her hurt you."

"You might not have a choice," Anders said softly—his warm, honey-colored eyes sad.

"I will _always_ have a choice," Apollo said firmly. "And I will _always_ choose _you_."

Anders gently brought Apollo's head down so he could touch their foreheads together. "Let's not talk about this anymore," he whispered plaintively. "_Please_? Please, Apollo…just for tonight, could we _please_ pretend that nothing exists outside of this room? Please…just for tonight, could we _please _pretend that there is no Meredith and no Circle threatening to rip us apart? Let us please just make love until we fall asleep in each other's arms?"

"You know that I can deny you nothing," Apollo whispered before kissing Anders' lips tenderly. He slowly pulled out and began leaving a trail of kisses down his lover's chest. He took the time to lavish attention upon each flat nipple—suckling them into his mouth in turn and gently teasing them with his tongue and teeth. When he came to his stomach, he slowly licked the now cold seed off Anders' skin with a deep, pleasured groan. "I _love_ the way you taste…" he whispered before kissing his way further down—pausing to dip his tongue into his beloved's navel. "I could do with a bit more…" he purred before slowly running his tongue over Anders' softened length. He smiled up at his lover when the soft, pleasured moan reached his ears. "Do you think you could accommodate me, dearest?"

"Yes, Apollo, my love," Anders murmured before moaning and arching his back as his length became encased within the warmth of his lover's mouth. He bit his bottom lip and gently tangled his long fingers into Apollo's scarlet hair. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Apollo…_nothing_."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
